Game Over
by syuchang
Summary: Modern! AU! Norway is bankrupt and in order to secure enough food for its people they have made a program called Darwin. Survival of the fittest. Students fight for their own survival and there can only be one winner. How will Anna and Elsa survive when they are pitted against each other? Anna will do anything to keep her sister safe. Even kill. Dark!Anna. Icest. Elsanna. Violence.
1. The makings of a game

**Author: I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I'm not even near finishing my other one, but I just had to get this out of my head because its blocking the juices for the other one. Please forgive me. And yes, this is a mashup of Frozen and Battle Royale but I'll try to add some new elements. Disclaimer: Frozen does not belong to me. **

* * *

In year of 2030, the oils of Norway had dried up and the country was slowly going bankrupt. Their debt to Denmark and Sweden was far more than they ever could have imagined and the other Scandinavian countries were starting to get impatient. Due to that fact, Norway was having a hard time providing for its people, children were wearing worn hand-me-downs, jobs were hard to find and very low in pay. Mothers and fathers have to placate starving children with water and hard bread. Things were rapidly deteriorating. So in order to feed its many citizens, Norway started up a program to cut down its citizens to try providing for the others. That program was called 'Darwin'

'Darwin', put plainly consisted of students killing students for their own life. Survival of the fittest. The last student standing will be allowed to go home and live a peaceful life, their reward would be slightly higher rations than the others but every crumb was much appreciated. How the government select classes is completely by chance in a nation wide lottery on New Years called, The Lottery. The winning classes would be transported to an abandoned school in an enclosed compound on the Tjuvfjorden. There the students are monitored and filmed for the rest of their families and the nation to follow.

Our story begins in the small town of Arendelle where the lives of two sisters would be turned inside out. It was a surprisingly sunny day for the quaint little town since it was the middle of winter and the weather then is usually dreary. The younger of the two sisters, Anna, was a spirited young woman at the age of 17 with long twin braided her the colour of autumn leaves and the odd platinum blonde streak. Her eyes were of the brightest aquamarine you have ever seen with the slender body of fencer. The older sister, Elsa, at the age of 18 was more reserved and composed than her sister and has fine platinum blonde hair that was braided over her left shoulder; her eyes were like the clearest sapphire that was ever mined. While she did not partake in a sport like her sister, she still had the elegant grace of a dancer with a physique to match.

"Anna." A rhythmic knocking could be heard through the door. "Anna, are you awake?" Elsa heard loud rustling followed by a dull thud before she heard Anna reply. "Huh? What? Yeah I'm awake, been awake for hours." Elsa giggled when she heard the telltale sign of her sister's snore through the wood and knocked again. "Wha-? Who is it?" Elsa shook her head affectionately. "It is still I Anna. You should be getting ready." And with that Elsa opened the door and stepped into her sister's room. The sight of Anna jumbled up with her blanket on the floor, supporting a nasty and absolutely adorable case of bed head staring sleepily up at her made her laugh. "I should be getting ready for what?" Anna blinked away the effects of The Sandman and smiled blearily up at Elsa. "It is the first day of school, have you forgotten?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow at Anna and looked over at the outfit the younger girl had laid out the previous night.

"Yes, the first day of… School." Anna was through mid yawn when her eyes snapped open in excitement. "It's the first day of school!" She jumped up and nearly tripped over her messy blanket in her frenzy, Elsa immediately reached over to catch her but Anna caught her footing in the last second. "Careful now, Princess." Elsa scolded affectionately as she watched Anna buzz around the room. "You know, one day it is going to be looking after you and not the other way around." Anna glanced pointedly over her shoulder while shimmying out of her night shorts. Elsa quickly averted her eyes with a light blush on her face. _Look away Elsa, look away. _"We shouldn't let all those years of fencing go to waste." Anna commented lightly as she yanked on her well-worn jeans. "You shouldn't talk like that Anna, violence doesn't get anyone anywhere." Elsa frowned and turned to look at Anna. Big mistake. There was her not so little sister in nothing but her bra. _Sweet Odin help me. _Flames erupted over Elsa's cheeks and she stumbled away from Anna.

"Elsa! Your nose!" Her hand flew up to her nose and she felt something warm and wet. Her fingers came away covered in blood. Anna rushed over to Elsa and held her face in her hands, pulling her closer. "Tilt your head back." She instructed gently. Elsa gave an unladylike snort sending small droplets of blood everywhere. "If you want me to drown myself I will." Anna yelped and ducked the flying red projectiles. Reaching over her desk, she handed Elsa a handkerchief. "That will have to for now." Anna smiled and pulled on her shirt not knowing the inner turmoil going on within her sister. _Doofus, now you made Anna all worried. Conceal, don't feel. _Elsa had to bite back a whine when the shirt covered Anna's lithe body.

Taking Elsa's hand, Anna dragged her out into the kitchen. "Morning Ma, Pa." Anna greeted cheerily before sitting down on a mismatched chair by the table. Kirsten and Aksel greeted their daughters merrily. "Excited for school today ladies?" Aksel asked. Anna nodded vigorously while Elsa smiled politely. Their mother came over and gave them each a bowl of potato soup. "There, eat up girls. And then off you go, wouldn't want to be late on your first day." The girls ate their meagre portions and sped out the door waving and shouting goodbye to their parents.

Laughing, Anna threaded their fingers together and pulled Elsa along with her. "Anna!" Elsa gasped. "Slow down, we will both fall like this." Anna just continued hauling Elsa. "Come on, at this rate we will never be able to catch up to Kristoff." At the mention of the burly blond, the little green monster residing within her reared its ugly head. _Down girl_ "Knowing him, he will most likely be late." Anna giggled. "That does sound like him." The rest of the journey towards their rundown was enjoyed in comfortable silence. Upon arriving, they made parted ways to their own classrooms but not before agreeing that they would meet at their usual place under the oak tree.

"Yoo-hoo, your attention ja, this is your headmaster Oaken. I would like all the students to assemble in the gym hall, ja." The scrapping of chairs against wood could be heard all around as the entire student population filed into the small gym. Students chatted excited to each other, nobody really knowing why they were all called there at once. Anna stood on tiptoe trying to spot any of her friends or her sister in the crowd. "Anna, over here." A girl with short brown hair waved frantically to get her attention. Grinning, Anna pushed her way through the crowd to her. "Hey Punzie, have you seen the others? I got separated from them on our way here." Rapunzel shook her head and was about to reply when a beefy arm was slung around Anna's shoulder. "Hey, how is my favourite girl doing today? The crowd hasn't swallowed you up yet?" The arm pulled Anna into a one armed bear hug. Disgruntled, Anna tried to free herself but her attempts were in vain. "Kristoff you great big oaf, let go of me or else!" A booming laugh erupted from the mountain of a boy. "Or else what?" Kristoff teased. "Or else me." Came an icy reply from behind Kristoff. Turning around, Kristoff let out an undignified squeak and jumped away from Anna as if she had somehow burned him.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Kristoff, a tall lanky boy with floppy mouse brown hair and matching eyes put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I won't hurt him Sven, unless he hurts Anna." The lanky boy smiled pleasantly and waved at everybody there. Anna giggled at Kristoff and skipped over to Elsa, linking their arms together. "Hey Sven, have you seen the others maybe?" Sven nodded and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. There behind him was a small entourage of teenagers that were making their way over to the little group.

In the lead was a boisterous girl mop of curly red hair and a thick Scottish accent, Merida Walking next to her was short, slightly chubby boy with light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was the baby of the group, Olaf. Behind Olaf was a meek, skinny boy with freckles and brown hair, Hiccup. Beside Hiccup was the so-called 'playboy' of the group Eugene, who likes to call himself Flynn because he thinks its cool.

The friends greeted each other warmly, some rowdier and rougher than others. Mostly the boys but, warm none the less. "Right there, so does anyone know why we are all called here?" Merida asked and everybody shook his or her head. Olaf was about to speak up when a voice could be heard clearing their throat from up on the small stage. "Yoo-hoo, hello everybody. I have called this impromptu assembly because I have just received a letter from the government." Oaken's heavily accented voice could be heard over hushed mutterings and mumblings. "It seems that due to financial reasons, The Lottery will be held earlier now instead of New Years. And this school has won The Lottery."

All hell broke loose. Students hollered out protests and profanities, some even threatened Oaken, who could only look on sadly and helplessly at his students. Merida and Kristoff had no qualms with shouting what they thought about the news while the others could only stare at each other in horror. "Elsa…" Anna whimpered softly and Elsa quickly enveloped Anna in a secure hug. "It's alright Anna, I've got you." Oaken cleared his throat a couple of times before talking over the shouting. "I will now call out the classes, if you class has been called out then stay behind. The rest of you shall proceed back to class." He lumbered over to a nearby table and picked two random envelopes. The entire school held their breaths as Oaken opened them.

"The classes that will be competing are; 2G and 3G." A great big 'whoosh' escaped the lungs of the students. "No, it can't be." Whispered Elsa and her grip on Anna tightened. Horror and disbelief was etched onto the faces of the people in their little group. "Elsa… Those classes… That is mine and yours." Anna looked up at Elsa with unshed tears. And for the first time in her life, Elsa did not know what to say.


	2. The game starts

**Syuchang: Phew that was a long one. Heads up, there is a lot of technical stuff in this chapter, it is vital to the story but kinda heavy and I feel like I rushed it. Do not fear, the story will really begin after this chapter. I just need to get this sorted. Warning: I do not update on a regular basis so my updates will be sporadic and random.**

* * *

The rest of the school slowly and sombrely left the gym; in hushed whispers they wished the contestants good luck. In the end there was only those two winning classes left, 15 students in Anna's 2G and another 15 students in Elsa's 3G, which means a student needed to kill 29 of their friends. Anna bit back a sob when she thought about having to fight these people she chose to be her family. _Family. Elsa!_ Her eyes snapped open and she clung onto her older sister. "Elsa! We are… We are…" She couldn't even finish her sentence without choking up.

Elsa squeezed Anna closer to her and whispered comforting nonsense into her ears to try calm her down. The others were scattered around them completely and utterly defeated. The fire that Merida had excess of was suddenly no more, Kristoff who was yelling his protests just moments ago was slumped down on the ground with hunched shoulders. Sven was trying his best to placate Olaf who has been reduced into nothing but a blubbering mess; Hiccup was walking a hole into the ground muttering albeit hysterically to himself. Tears slowly spilled down Rapunzel's face as she curled into Eugene's chest, and out of everyone in their immediate group, it seemed like it was only Eugene who was angry.

Deep hatred for the system, hatred for the people who invented the program, hatred for the fact that it was only students who were competing in that barbaric program. "Gather around the stage students." Oaken called out to them. Slowly but surely the 30 students stumbled dazedly over to the stage. "I'm truly sorry that this has happened to you, your families will be informed of what has happened and can of course come to this gym everyday to watch your progress if you do not own a television." Olaf stopped crying and asked quietly. "We won't be able to say goodbye?" Heads snapped so fast to look at Olaf that you could hear the whiplash it gave them and then in disbelief at Oaken. Oaken could only shake his head in reply before putting a gas mask on. Cries of outrage fell on deaf ears as the smoke shot out from under the stage.

"Anna!" Elsa was shoved away from Anna as the students tried to get away from the gas. "Elsa! Elsa!" She spun around to the sound of the voice but her vision was slowly getting fuzzy, she was feeling pleasantly buzzed and desperately tried to fight it to get to her sister. Staggering drunkenly in the direction of Anna's faltering voice, she saw students dropping like flies around her. _Anna, where are you? _"Anna…" Elsa slurred and then toppled over, her legs could no longer support her as the gas was slowly causing her vision to black out. Before The Sandman took her, Elsa heard someone call her name, though the sound was muddled as if underwater, she could still recognize it. Anna just managed to get to Elsa before collapsing on top of her; instinctively she curled protectively around Elsa before she too was rendered unconscious.

Blinking slowly, for the second time that day Anna found herself waking up from sleep. But she felt heavy and groggy, not very well rested at all. Floundering around, she looked like a turtle that was trying to get off its back. Hearing a bell like giggle somewhere north of her head, she craned her neck and squinted to get a better look. Lying not too far away from her was Elsa. With renewed vigour, Anna rolled onto her stomach and crawled over to her sister. Grabbing on to each other, they fumbled around to get their bearings and clambered on to their feet. Around them other students were doing the same, all of them were groggy and discombobulated and all of them were wearing something different from what they were wearing this morning.

"Welcome, students of Arendelle High to Tjuvfjorden." A short elderly man welcomed them from a podium in the schoolyard they were in. Groaning some students clutched their head and hissed something about the man talking too loud, others were still trying to fight off the effects of the drug. "Don't be shy, come closer. Yes, yes, that's good. Now, I'm Duke Weselton and I will be your coordinator during this survival program." Students milled about in front of the podium, the gang stood to the left of the small podium examining their new outfits. "I can see that some of you have already noticed the change of clothes, but do not worry, I will explain everything as simply as I can so that the strugglers will be able to understand as well." He took out a comb from his pocket and spat on it before slicking his hair back. Cringing, Anna gagged and covered her mouth. "I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth." The other students shuddered in disgust but the Duke paid them no heed.

"The uniforms you are wearing will help you blend in with the surroundings and keep away most of the cold." He smiled before continuing. "We of course cannot have you die before you give the public a good show." That comment caused the students to bristle in hostility. "But as I was saying, it will provide you with some kind of warmth and camouflage. On some of the uniforms you will notice some brown stains, that is because blood cannot really be washed out once it has set, and we are all about recycling." A sadistic glint entered his eyes as he curled the tip of his moustache between his fingers. "Shi- what?!" "Disgusting!" Ewewewewewewew" and similar reactions could be heard from the students with the stained uniform. Rapunzel shrieked in terror and tore the jacket off her. "What are you doing? You will freeze to death without a jacket." Eugene scolded harshly. "There is blood on my jacket." Rapunzel whimpered and kicked the soiled article away. Eugene sighed in exasperation before unzipping his and draped it over Rapunzel before donning the dirty jacket himself.

Merida cooed in at Eugene's display and was about to tease them when Duke Weselton decided that he had amused himself enough with the revulsion of the students. "Ahem. In addition to your new clothing, we have accessorized you with a remote controlled collar." Everybody reached up for their collar and began to fiddle with it. "I can't take it off!" "What kind of sick joke is this?" The majority of the students knew what the collars were and what they were capable of. They have seen the show from the safety of their homes, but there were of course the ignorant and downright retarded people.

Elsa and Anna exchanged a look of apprehension and fear. Tugging at the collar, Anna felt a trickle of sweat travel down her neck. "I will now explain the purpose of this collar. There is a GPS and an EKG fitted into the collar so we can monitor your pulse and your location." He picked off nonexistent lint off his shoulder. "That is all very basic but now for some rules. Number one, you will not attempt to try taking off your collar, there will be severe consequences. Number two, you will not attempt to tamper with your collar, there will be severe consequences. Number three; there must be a sole survivor within five days. If not, there will be severe consequences. Number four; under any circumstances will you enter the restricted areas, if you do, there will be severe consequences"

Students muttered among themselves, trying to figure out what the consequences would be. "The consequence of breaking any of those rules is instance annihilation." Duke Weselton waited until his words sunk in before continuing. "In your collar there is a special device made just for this occasion." And he pulled out a small remote device. "If I press this button, your collar will explode." Stunned silence. "Lies! There is no way you could have equipped this tiny collar with a bomb." A stout boy pushed his way to the front. Duke Weselton studied the boy in front of him before his lips curled up in amusement. "Well, it seems like a demonstration is in order. Thank you for volunteering young man." And before anybody could blink, Weselton aimed the remote at the boys collar and pressed the button.

The collar began to peep rapidly and boy began to panic. Running around he tried to get the collar off him while the students trampled over each other to get away from the peeping boy. Within a couple of seconds the peeping turned into one continues keen, despair crossed the boys face before the collar exploded. Girls and boys screamed alike as blood and charred flesh splattered across the snow like a Rorschach test. Anna latched onto Elsa and the sisters hugged each other for comfort and tried not to look at the remains of the boy.

Duke Weselton clapped gleefully at the fear he installed into the rest of the students. "I hope that you follow the rules I mentioned earlier and we would not have to resort to such drastic measures." Kristoff snorted and crossed his arms firmly across his chest. Sven elbowed and silenced him with a look before Duke Weselton could weasel out who made that noise. "One more thing, this time since it is the second time this year were are holding the program; we have prepared something extra special for you."

Clearing his throat he pulled out a sheet of paper that was folded neatly in his breast pocket. "You will partnered off in teams of two, one from each class. The partnership has been made at random and you will not be able to trade." Groans of complaints could be heard throughout the schoolyard but they quickly died down when they saw the sadistic glint appear in Duke Weselton's eyes. "There are two special rules made especially because of that." Kristoff face-palmed and muttered something about rules and complicated.

"If your partner is more than 50m away from you, the collars will explode." The students faces turned as white as sheets. "And if your partner dies then your collar will explode." Wails of despair erupted from the girls and some of the boys actually looked like they were going to be sick. "I will take to roster, when you hear your name collect a bag from the soldier over there." He pointed over to where a soldier was standing with a rack of bags beside him. "In your bag you will receive a map, a bottle of water and a single weapon. That weapon can be anything from a Swiss army to a gun."

Anna scoffed. "If I get a Swiss army knife I don't know what I would do with it." Elsa nudged her and frowned. "You going to jinx it like that." Anna just rolled her eyes in response. "You will have to find food and water once you enter the compound, currently the only place that is off limits is this school." Duke Weselton gestured to the run down two-story building behind him. He took a sip of water before beginning to call out names. "Number 1: Kristoff Bjergman and Hans Isles." Kristoff cursed under his breath as he made is way shakily over to collect his bag with another boy. "Number two: Merida Dun'Broch and Hiccup Stoicksen." The two friends smiled timidly at each other before making their way over to the bags. Slowly students got their bags and milled about casting wary glances over their shoulders. Sven and Olaf were put together and so were Eugene and Rapunzel. There were only a handful of students and Anna and Elsa still have not heard their names yet.

"Number 13: Anna Akselsen and Elsa Akselsen, wait what?" Duke Weselton pressed his nose into the paper and demanded an answer from one of the soldiers. Anna stopped breathing when she heard her name but let out a relieved sigh when she heard her partner was Elsa and tackle hugged her. "Elsa, we are together. Isn't that awesome." Elsa stood shell-shocked and didn't even acknowledge Anna. _Shit_. That was the only thought that went through Elsa's mind. Anna was bouncing with joy from being partnered with Elsa and Duke Weselton was still shouting at the soldier when an officer spoke up. "Duke Weselton sir, even though they are sisters this should hardly be a problem." The Duke whirled around to the officer and pinned him with a steely gaze. "And what makes you say that, hm?" The officer gulped and stuttered. "W-well, there can only be one survivor sir."

A deathly silence settled over the schoolyard like a thick fog, Anna stopped bouncing when she heard that and turned an unnatural shade of white. Elsa was on the brink of tears and clenched her fists in anger. The Duke on the other seemed to be thrilled by the fact that the sisters, one day would have to fight each if it ever came to that. "My good man, you have solved our problem. Very well, collect your bags girls and wait over there with the others." Unadulterated mirth twinkled in Weselton's eyes as he excitedly called out the rest of the names. Anna and Elsa dragged their feet over to where the bags were, within that one minute it seemed like they have both aged ten years. Elsa was slowly beginning to hyperventilate and Anna was completely void of emotion. Their friends looked away and avoided eye contact with them, while everybody's fate there was bleak it seemed like Loki had just ripped out the carpet from underneath the two girls.

"Hurry up now, everybody got a bag? Good, good. And to make this one of our best show yet we have installed an absolutely thrilling start. It is to die for." Duke Weselton curled his lips back in what was supposed to be a smile but instead looked like a monster was mocking them. "You will be placed randomly within the compound which has an area of 10km." He folded his hands behind his back and sniffed loudly. "However, you will be separated from your partner and you have 12 hours to find them before your collar explodes. Oh and I will be posting the danger zones in a couple of hours so keep an ear out for them. And with that last note, let the Darwin program begin." He bowed mockingly to the students who now were frantic and trying to get away from the soldiers.

"No! Elsa!" Anna struggled in the iron grip of a soldier who was wrenching her away from Elsa. She reached out for her sister but Elsa was already being jerked away by another soldier, some students tried to fight them but were immediately knocked unconscious and carried away. "Anna" Elsa grunted and battled against the soldier, reaching out for Anna, their fingertips just brushed and the last thing Anna remember was the hidden terror lurking beneath Elsa's blue eyes and then the world went black.

* * *

**Syuchang: Guys, guys, guys! Thank you all for fav/following and reviewing. You are the tea to my boiling water. The story will become slightly gory from now on and other Disney character will be thrown into the mix. **


	3. A game of hide and seek

**Author: Thank you everyone for fav/following and of course reviewing ^_^ I hope this chapter is to your liking and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I can handle flames, I'm not that fragile. **

* * *

Groaning, Anna slowly sat up and gingerly touched the bump on her temple. "This is happening way to many times in one day for me to be comfortable with." Anna hissed and looked around. She was in some sort of ravine and there was a light buildup of snow on her, which told she must have been laying there for a while. Confusion settled in her muddled mind until she saw a green backpack not too far away from where she was. "Darwin… Elsa!" She clambered to her feet and snatched the bag before running off in a random direction. "I'll find you Elsa don't worry, I won't let anything or anybody hurt you." Anna promised herself.

"Anna…" A soft mumbled was heard from the platinum blonde that was lying on the bank of the fjord. Shaking the snow off her, Elsa sat back on her haunches and took in her surroundings. She was on the edge of the frozen fjord and it seemed like the sun had just crossed the midday point. "12 hours. When did the clock start? How long have I been laying here?" Panic squeezed her heart in a vice grip and would not let up. Looking around for her bag, she spotted it and crawled over to it. Tearing it open, she spilled out the contents on the snow in front of her. "Bottle of water, map, compass and a hunting knife." She picked up the knife carefully and slid it out of its holder. The blade gleamed dully in the grey light and she held the knife up to her eye level. Deep blue eyes stared back at her before they hardened in determination, nodding she buckled the knife into her belt and shoved the rest back into her bag. However, something caught her eye before everything was put away; a small speck of red was on her map. Frowning she unfolded her map completely and studied the red dot. It was not blood or anything like that it was a small sticker. South of the dot was a red rectangle. "Must be the restricted area, but what is that red dot?"

Searching the map for anything that was out of place. Not finding anything, she stared at the dot for another second before she figured it out. "That's where I am… But Anna could be anywhere…" Desperate eyes raked over the map. "Your attention please students, it seems like that everyone is awake now. It is now 13.30 and you have 12 hours to find your partner. May I remind you that the restricted area is still very much out of bounds and the danger zones will be posted shortly. Happy searching." The cackling of Duke Weselton could be heard over the speakers before it was cut off. Taking another look at her map, Elsa tried to think like her feisty sister and concluded that if she was her sister, she would most likely be getting herself into trouble. And with that thought she began making her way in the direction of the school.

Jumping over fallen logs and rocks, Anna thundered through the forest without a clear direction or destination. Growling in frustration at the obstacles in front of her, she lashed out at a low hanging branch but was smacked in the face when the branch came flying back. "Oof! Ow…" Rubbing her stinging cheek, she glared at the branch before staring up at the sky. She heard the announcement not too long ago, which just renewed her determination to find her sister. "What would Elsa do? She would probably tell me to calm down and use my head." Sitting down on a nearby rock, she slung the bag off her shoulder and decided to see what could possibly lie within it. Rummaging around, she saw her bottle, map and compass. "Wait, what? Where is my weapon?" Tipping her bag upside down, she shook out everything that was in it. "Nothing, there is nothing." Getting down on her hands and knees, she searched wildly for anything that she could use and was about to give up when she fingers brushed against something foreign in the snow. Blinking, her fingers curled around the object and lifted it out of the snow. "Why do the Gods hate me?" Laying snuggly in her hand was the undeniable red front of a Swiss army knife. A vein popped out on Anna's forehead and her eye twitched. Clutching the army knife tightly, her fist began to shake slightly in anger as she gritted out. "What… Am I… Supposed… To do… With… THIS?!" Roaring out in frustrations she flung her arms up and pointed accusingly at the sky. "Loki you little shit! If this is some sick joke of yours I will personally come to Asgard and make you wish Odin had left you on that god forsaken frozen wasteland!" Kicking up snow as she raved like a mad woman, she hurled she stuff back into her bag. "How am I supposed to defend myself with that? I'll be the joke of the class, 'Oh watch out guys, Anna has got a pair of tweezers' How am I supposed to protect Elsa?" That last thought struck a chord deep within Anna. "I have to get another weapon, Elsa is leaving this program alive." Stuffing the army knife into her pocket, she took out the map again and tried to analyze it.

Grunting and huffing in confusion she decided that she would go to the school and just walk in a semi-circle around it, gradually working her way out. Nodding in agreement with herself, she repacked her stuff and set off in the direction of the school. The weight of the army knife in her pocket was a constant reminder to her and a promise that she would see to it that Elsa came out of this alive.

_A five-year-old Anna ran through the small house and knocked on her sister's door. "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" Anna knew that her sister would not be able to say no. It was their piece de resistance. The door cracked open and a sliver of Elsa could be seen. "I'm sorry Anna, I'm not feeling too well. Maybe tomorrow." Anna's face fell as the door closed quietly in front of her. Tears of anger burned her eyes but she did not let them fall. "It's all your fault Anna. Elsa can't play in the snow anymore because of you." The tears finally escaped her eyes as she recalled the accident that happened a year ago. Ever since then, Elsa health had plummeted and she could not stay out in the cold for a long period. That day little Anna vowed to never put her sister in danger ever again. _

Snapping out of memory, Anna bounded off into the direction of the school, her roaring to life. _You should stay were you belong, deep within my memories. I don't have time to dwell on your now. _Pushing the memory to the back of her mind, she put it under lock and key, she could not afford any distractions right now.

* * *

Elsa breathed heavily in assertion, it has been some time since she last pushed herself this much and for so long too. The cold was slowing her down immensely, her teeth were chattering and she was shivering uncontrollably. The snow was falling heavier and faster now, she knew that she had to find shelter or else she could get frostbite or worse, die. She did not; the only thought that dominated her mind was to find her baby sister. Anna. Her sweet baby sister must be shivering and scared somewhere in the forest, probably crying by now. She had always been a bit of a crybaby and a scaredy-cat; a smile crept onto Elsa's face as she thought about the times Anna would sneak into her bed whenever she had a bad dream or if she thought there actually lived monsters under bed.

Tripping, Elsa fell face first into the bone chilling snow. Spluttering and spitting out snow she brushed herself down and was about to get up when, _snap_. Jumping in fright, she spun around and came face to face with the last person she ever wanted to see. Hans. The boy emerged from the bushes, oozing confidence and arrogance from every pore. Not far too far behind tumbled out a Kristoff, Elsa scrambled too her feet and moved a hand over the hilt of her knife. "I would not do that if I were you Elsa." His smooth, clear tenor cut through the silence making Kristoff's head snap up. He looked at Elsa with a pained expression before averting his gaze and fiddled with the pickaxe that hung from his belt. "Kristoff. Scout the area, make sure that Anna is not hiding anywhere nearby." Kristoff stood there dumbfounded before sending Hans a relieved look, before turning away; he took one last look at Elsa and mouthed 'sorry' before stomping through the bush he just tumbled out of. Anger flashed across Elsa's face and she made a move to go after Kristoff but Hans stepped into her field of vision. He shook his head and tsked lowly. "What are the odds of running into you Elsa? I must admit I was hoping that I would." He slowly advanced on her as a predator would on prey. She backed away from the vile boy and curled her lips in disgust at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Her fingers curled around the handle of her knife, Hans saw the movement and chuckled darkly. "And what do you plan to do with that hm? Cut me?" He took another step forward. "Kill me? I don't think you have the guts to do it." He reached over the back of his head and the sound of metal sliding against leather. The sharp gleam of the sword glinted in the little sunlight there was as Hans swung it experimentally. "It is not the best sword out there, but it will get the job done." Elsa's mouth turned as dry as sandpaper and she tried to swallow the lump that had accumulated in the throat at the sight of the sword.

Unfastening her knife, she thrust it out in defensively in front of her and glared at Hans. He looked back in amusement; they both knew that the knife would not be able to stand up against a full-length sword. "A fighter I see, resistance is futile. But then again, this is just a game. So we might as well play along." He lunged at Elsa and she just managed to dive out of the way, dropping her knife at the sudden attack. Crab walking away, she scrambled to get on her feet but Hans was faster and a lot stronger than she was. He kicked her in the sides making her gasp out and double over in pain. Clutching her bruised rib, she pushed herself away from him but he kicked her across her face, splitting her lip open.

Yelping in pain, the force of the kick shoved Elsa onto her stomach. Drops of blood fell onto the freshly fallen snow. Taking a handful of snow, she held it to her bleeding lip. Hans picked up Elsa's knife and sheathed his sword. "Oh Elsa, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you." He was met by a look of pure loathing in Elsa's eyes. "Kill me?" He scratched his sideburns. "Eventually yes, but I've been waiting so long to claim you as my own. You see, I've wanted you ever since the day I saw you enter the classroom for the first time." A dazed almost euphoric look flashed across Hans' face before it was replaced by something more sinister borderline insane. For the first time Elsa felt terror like no other. This was nothing like the time years ago when the accident happened, fear was nothing like what she felt when she had nightmares or when she heard her class be called out as the winner for Darwin. This fear she felt completely paralyzed her. Hans was a lot bigger and certainly a lot stronger than she was, she would never be able to fight him off, but he would never get her without a fight.

"You sick monster." She spat out in disdain. Hans stared back at Elsa in hurt. "Me the sick monster? How could you ever call me that when you have feelings for your own sister?" Mortification entered Elsa's eyes. "I've seen the way you _lust _after you own sister. When you think no one is looking, you sneak glances at Anna and the want I see in your eyes is absolutely sickening." Elsa shook her head in denial. "Don't try to deny it Elsa, but don't worry, I will cure that sickness that resides within you." He grabbed Elsa's face and pulled her closer to him. "Oh Elsa... If only there was someone out there who loved you." And kissed her hard. She screamed and with strength she did not know she possessed, she somehow managed to shove him off her. Licking his lips, he smirked stroked his sideburns.

Hans pounced on Elsa and forced her down into the snow, she screamed and kicked and struggled against the much heavier boy. Grunting in surprise at how much fight the weakened girl put up, he reached over to pin her arms above her head. Elsa jerked up and sunk her teeth into Hans' clothed forearm. "You bitch!" He hollered in anger and struck her across her cheek, but she did not release his arm. He punched her again, and again, and again and then some more. Elsa's usually unmarred, porcelain skin was beginning to turn and nasty shade of purple and blue. Her eye was beginning to swell and look angry, her eyebrow was cut and a blood trickled down her face. "You… Little… Bitch… Let… Go." With every word, her struck her until she cried out from the constant rain of punches and released his arm. He struck her once more for good measure before throwing her aside. Breathing heavily, he slicked back his hair and took a deep breath. His amber eyes burned with excitement and something she could not decipher.

"I didn't know you could put up such a fight, but play time is over." Elsa tried to crawl away from Hans but he grabbed her by her braid and jerked her back. She yelled out pain and the force of her landing on her back knocked the wind out of her lungs. Before she knew it, Hans was on her again and this time, he caressed her cheek with the cool metal of her knife. "Bite me again and I won't hesitate to give you a red smile and then violate your body while it is still warm." Elsa was shaking in horror. Hans leaned down and licked the blood that stained her cheek. She flinched away from him and squirmed underneath him.

"Delicious." He purred darkly and licked his lips. She tried to kick him or shove him off her but her attempts were in vain. Hans chuckled and tore open her jacket. Adjusting his position, he pulled her arms down to her sides and pinned her wrists down with his knees. He pulled at her shirt and slowly began to cut it open with her knife. Jerking and trying squirming, Elsa felt the unfamiliar sting of tears in her eyes, she was withholding them for as long as she could but one escaped her eyes. "Anna." She whispered to herself. "Please, save me."

* * *

**Author: Dun, dun duuuuuuuun! As I said before, my updates will be sporadic and spontaneous. I wrote this in class so if its not up to scratch then... Yeah... I don't really have an excuse... **


	4. The most dangerous game

**Author: Twice in one week? I'm on a roll here! But its all thanks to you guys for reading it ^_^ Warning, some violent scenes ahead. You have been warned. And I'm actually not a violent person even though I write stuff like this... Enjoy. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Anna trudged tiredly through the undergrowth and kicked away the snow. Sitting down heavily on a rock, she pulled out her water bottle and took a tiny sip of it. Her stomach growled in protest from the lack of food. "I know, but I currently have nothing to feed you. Hang in there for a little bit longer." She patted her stomach affectionately before pushing herself off the rock.

Coming around a bend, Anna quickly jumped behind a tree. There in front of her stood Ariel and Cinderella, they were both from Elsa's class and it looks like they have been fighting. Cinderella's arm was the colour of Ariel's hair, it was hanging limp by her side and she was breathing heavily. Ariel was not fairing much better herself. She was like a fish in water but on land, she was at a disadvantage. Her knees were shaking and her right leg was bleeding heavily.

Cinderella lunged at Ariel and they both fell into the snow with banshee like screeches. They pulled at each other's hair and scratched at their eyes. "Not only did you already have Eric, but you had to go and take my boyfriend too!" Cinderella delivered a nasty kick to Ariel's solar plexus. The air whooshed out of Ariel as she stumbled back. Glaring in disgust at Ariel, Cinderella dived into a bush and rustled around in there. Ariel screamed in fury and charged into the bush like an enraged bull.

Screams and shouts could be heard from within the bush and then silence. Anna cautiously peeked out from behind her tree and saw Ariel dragging herself out from under the bush, Anna waited until she was completely out before deciding to step out from behind the tree. Ariel's head snapped up and tried to get up but fell back down. Anna saw that there was a massive glass shard sticking out of her inner thigh. From the position of the shard, Anna could clearly see that it had cut over an artery. There was no point in lingering around, Ariel would be dead within a couple of minutes anyways.

Anna sidestepped Ariel while eyeing her warily. "Please…" Ariel gurgled with fear and pain in her eyes while reaching out for Anna. "I don't want to die." Blood poured out from around the glass with every move she made. "I just didn't want to be a loser anymore." Anna squeezed her eyes shut and took in a shaky breath, opening her eyes she was about to reply but the sight of Ariel stopped her. She was already dead. Shuddering at the sight of the corpse, Anna tore her gaze away and towards the bush. Tiptoeing gingerly towards it, she parted the shrub and nearly vomited at the sight of Cinderella. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her left eyes had rolled back into her head. An oyster knife stuck out from her right eye.

Trembling, Anna swiftly left the gory scene. "To be fighting over boys at a time like this." She muttered to herself and shook her head in disbelief. Rubbing her eyes harshly, she tried to block out the sight of Elsa's dead classmates. "I have to find her." The sound of her boots crunching in the snow was her only companion, well that and her shadow. Glancing back at her shadow she had noticed that it had gotten significantly longer. "The day must be coming to an end, I need to find decent shelter if I want to survive the night." Nodding to herself, she began her search for anything that would give her any sort of warmth or at least a place that would keep her dry.

* * *

She spotted the mouth of a cave a little ways up the cliff she was walking against, squinting she tried to judge the distance between her and the cave. She was about to begin climbing when she heard something thundering through the forest. Desperately, she looked for a place to hide but there was none. Pushing herself up against the cliff face, she wished she could melt into the rock. Holding her breath, she stared into the forest, plunged her hand into her pocket, she clasped the army knife. "Stupid prick, who does he think he is? Commanding me around like that, but at least I wouldn't have to face her." Whacking at some low hanging branches, Kristoff emerged from the forest scowling. Resting his hand on his pickaxe, he blew some hair out of his eyes. "Kristoff?" Anna's eyes lit up in delight and waved at him. Focusing his gaze, Kristoff spotted Anna and waved back grinning. "Anna!" Anna run towards him and jumped into his arms. Laughing loudly, Kristoff spun her around in a circle before letting her down.

"I never thought I would see you again." She smiled up at him. "Neither did I but I'm glad." Kristoff grinned back at Anna and patted her shoulder. Anna's face changed to a more somber expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" She flung herself at Kristoff for the second time and buried her face in his chest. "It was horrible! Ariel and Cinderella, they were… They are both dead. I saw them kill each other." Kristoff looked down at her sadly and petted her hair. "You haven't seen Elsa have you Kristoff?" She looked questioningly up at him.

The question caused him to freeze and he adopted a troubled look. He averted his eyes and shook his head in shame. "No, no I haven't." He lied. Anna took a couple of steps away from Kristoff. "Kristoff… Where is Hans?" He flinched at the question. Guilt and shame could be seen clearly on his face and he glanced back into the forest. "Who wouldn't you have to face?" Kristoff's head snapped up in surprise and he whimpered. "You heard that?" Slowly Anna began to put the pieces together, why Kristoff was being so evasive to her questions, why there was a look of guilt and shame on his face. "Elsa."

Anna spun around and began sprinting into the forest. "Anna! Anna wait!" Kristoff shouted and ran after her. Anna took the army knife out of her pocket and flipped open the largest blade. Pivoting, she rapidly changed her direction and jumped on top of Kristoff. With deadly precision from years of fencing, with one clean stroke she slashed Kristoff's eyes with the small blade. Screeching at the stinging pain, Kristoff fell to his knees and scrambled blindly in the snow. Above him, Anna looked down at him coldly. "It was a mistake to lie to me Kristoff." Kristoff cried tears of blood. Anna stared apathetically at her once best friend, now he was worth less than the dirt beneath her boots. "I'm sorry Anna, I'm sorry but Hans he-" Anna kicked him across his face, breaking his jaw and sent him sprawling into the snow. "But nothing! We were family Kristoff, and family takes care of each other." He whimpered and clutched at his broken jaw.

Bloody spittle dripped down his chin and he crawled away from the direction he thought Anna was. With the hand that wasn't holding his jaw, he managed with some difficulty to pull his pickaxe free. Swinging out blindly, Anna jumped out of the way of the halfhearted attack. Charging at Kristoff, she dodged another wayward swing and plunged the blade deep into the arm that was swinging the pickaxe. Kirstoff howled in a mixture of agony and surprise, dropping his weapon he struggled to get away from the red head who was attacking him mercilessly with deadly accuracy. Anna frowned at the pathetic boy that was tumbling around in the snow, angry tears stung her eyes but she brushed them away. No one who hurts Elsa deserves any mercy, even if she considered him or her to be family. "Anna… Anna please don't." Kristoff begged, swinging his hear around he tried to hear where Anna was.

Walking calmly over to the discarded pickaxe, she picked it up and tested the weight of it in her hands. Swinging it around experimentally, she nodded in appreciation at the humble yet barbaric equipment. Kristoff hearing the metal cutting through air began to cry, the tears stung his wounds and he blubbered incoherently. "Anna why?" He whispered. She stopped swinging the pickaxe and replied in a cold detached voice. "Loving someone always requires you to not love others." She lifted the pickaxe high above her head and swung. The tip cracked Kristoff's skull as easily as you would crack an egg. The axe sunk deeply into his brain, he began to twitch and gurgle before slumping over motionlessly. Stepping on his head, Anna with some difficulty began to rock the axe out of his head. Squelching noises were made with every rock until she finally managed to jerk the weapon out of his head which was now coated with blood and brain mass. Kristoff's life force gushed out of the wound, some sprayed onto Anna's face but she did not care.

With an impassive glance, she took his pickaxe, his water bottle and his life. _You cannot ever turn back now Anna. _She did not care; she would do anything for Elsa. Leaving Kristoff's rapidly cooling corpse in the snow she ran towards the direction Kristoff came from. Hearing screaming and flesh hitting flesh, Anna went from a fast run into an all-out sprint.

Flying into the clearing like a crazed animal, Anna stopped short when she saw Hans above her half naked sister. His hands were fumbling with his belt when Anna burst into the clearing. Roaring with rage, Anna swung blindly at Hans; she was seeing red and had completely tunnel vision. Nothing mattered except seeing the life leave his eyes. Swearing loudly, Hans dived out of the way of the oncoming attack. Elsa stared in wonder and disbelief at the enraged girl that was her sister, her hair was flying around like wildfire. There was a crazed look in Anna's eyes that frightened Elsa, but also struck her with awe. She was a whirlwind of crimson and silver.

Hans had drawn his sword and was blocking with the best of his abilities; Anna's Viking like fighting style. Growling in frustration, Hans decided to use Anna's fury to his advantage. When Anna charged at him again, he easily parried and as fast as lightning sent an upward stroke in her direction. Anna barely missed having the side of her face sliced open from jaw to temple but she did not evade unscathed. The tip of the sword sliced her open from cheek to brow, which effectively knocked her out of her berserker mode.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed in terror. Anna stumbled back and shook the blood out of her eyes; she did not even register the pain through her daze. Anna was about to lunge at Hans again when she saw something red flash around his neck. Smirking in delight, she rested the pickaxe on her shoulder and tilted her head to the side mockingly. "What?" Hans demanded and stalked closer. "What are you looking to smug about? You haven't won yet." Anna laughed darkly and pointed at his neck.

"Instead of thinking about that flaccid piece of flesh in your pants, you should be worried about your life." Hans froze and only now noticed the high-pitched beeping noise his collar was producing. "Wha- You killed Kristoff?" Elsa gasped and covered her mouth, mortified. "I have. And I will kill you too for laying you filthy hands on my sister." The beeping became faster meaning Hans' time was nearly up. _I will beat Time. Hans dies by my hand. _Jumping forward, Anna crouched down low and swung her axe. Hans did not have time to react to the sudden attack and howled out when the axe went through his knee.

Crumpling to the floor, he swung his sword as he was falling and clipped Anna on her shoulder. Hissing in annoyance, Anna circled the boy and swung again. Strike, dodge, parry. Strike, dodge, parry. Anna was getting increasingly frustrated, even with a serious injury Hans was a difficult to kill. There was not any progress until Hans slipped on his own blood while dodged a downward swing from Anna. The axe plunged into his shoulder and got stuck there as he jerked away from Anna.

Screeching in agony, he dropped his sword and crab walked backwards away from Anna. Elsa stared on in horror, how could her baby sister be capable of something as horrendous as this? It did not make sense to her. Picking up Hans' sword, Anna quickly advanced on him. The broadsword was a lot heavier than the rapier she was used to and had to hold it in a double-hand grip. Hans opened his mouth to say something but before his tongue could make a sound, Anna impaled his open mouth with his broadsword. "Die quietly. You filth." She spat out at him, and with strength, she did not know she possessed. She cleaved his head clean off his neck.

Panting heavily, she dropped the sword and it clattered noisily to the ground. Wiping sweat off her brow she turned and staggered towards Elsa. Elsa crawled to her feet and ran over to Anna, she caught her just in time before her sister keeled over from exertion. Anna held on to Elsa tightly and nuzzled her bare collarbone. Her eyes, which she did not remember, closing, snapped open as she jerked away from her sister's bare flesh.

"Elsa your shirt!" She fought to get out of her jacket and draped it over Elsa's shoulders. Concern and anger was on public viewing as Anna fussed over Elsa's state. She growled and swore furiously at Elsa's swollen and beaten face. Her once porcelain skin was blotched with black and blue markings, dried blood caked her face and she gently brushed some platinum blonde hair out of her face. As Anna was studying Elsa's face, she did not notice the way Elsa looked at her. Adoration and love blossomed deep within Elsa's chest and slowly spread a warmth throughout her body she had not felt ever since they came to the fjord.

"You're bleeding!" Elsa exclaimed as she felt the wetness of Anna's jacket over her shoulders. "I'm fine, it is just a scratch." Anna brushed off and continued fussing over Elsa. Elsa tore off what was left of her shirt and zipped up her jacket. Tearing off small strips, she poured a little water on the cloth before tenderly cleaning Anna's wounds. "You're hurt because of me." She whispered sadly. Anna tipped Elsa's chin up and stared deeply into her eyes. "I would sacrifice myself for you Elsa, I love you." Anna promised and smiled.

_Oh Elsa, if only there was someone who loved you. _Hans' words rung in her ears, but when she heard the love and tenderness behind Anna's words, a small tear trickled down her cheek. "Elsa?" Anna looked at her worriedly. Elsa just laughed and wiped the tear away. "It's nothing, just something Hans said." Anna scowled in disgust and slowly climbed to her feet. Elsa followed her and glanced over at Hans' corpse before quickly looking away. Anna saw the reaction. "No human life is equal. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe Elsa." Elsa stared at Anna in shock and was about to argue until she saw the look in Anna's eyes.

She had seen that look before; it was the same look when her father said that she was too small to fence. It was the same look when people told her that she could not do something. Nothing could stop Anna know that she had that look in her eyes, and Elsa knew better than to try argue with her like that. It was like arguing with a brick wall. "At least let me bandage your shoulder." With the remaining strips of cloth, she bandaged Anna's shoulder. Her fingertips lingered on the bandage before she retracted her hand. Anna grinned in appreciation before walking around to collect their stuff.

She slid the scabbard over Hans' headless body and heaved her pickaxe out of his shoulder. Rummaging through his backpack, she found a small first aid kit and bottle of water. She tucked her trusty pickaxe through her belt and stored the water battle and first aid kit in her own pack. "Here, you should take this." She held out the sword for Elsa who had just put away her own knife. Gulping, she took the sword with trembling hands and clasped it around her shoulder. "I saw a cave not far back; we can sleep in there tonight." Elsa blinked in surprise; this Anna was a new Anna. This new Anna was headstrong, powerful and was not afraid to get her hands dirty. Elsa was beginning to like this new Anna, even though she had to throw away her innocence because of her, and that caused guilt to gnaw at her heart.


	5. A new game

**Author: Guys! I feel your love! Thank you all so, so, so, so, so much for all the reviews and favs and follows XD You guys are the best. And to you SarcasticAsshole - THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME! And if you're sick for reading this... I don't know what I' am for writing this :s At least we are all in the same boat here ^_^**

* * *

Anna and Elsa managed to climb the cliff and settled as comfortably as they could in the cave. Huddling close together, the sisters sighed in content at the shared warmth and security they gave each other. The cold was sharp and merciless and with no fire the sisters began to shiver, chattering teeth echoed around the cave walls and the girls burrowed as deep in the cave as they could. "We need to start a fire, we won't survive the night like this." Elsa managed to formulate through chattering teeth. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and held her close to her body, she was very much aware that Elsa only had the jacket that protected for from the harsh cold.

Making up her mind, Anna untangled herself from Elsa and stood up. "I'll go collect some dry firewood. We both know how much the cold bothers you." Elsa stared up at her with big blue eyes. "You're hurt Anna, I can't let you go out there alone." She looked over at Anna's shoulder wound where a small red patch was drinking up her blood. Anna made a gesture for Elsa to stay seated. "I won't be out long or far, I'm just going over to the edge of the forest. You will be able to see me from the mouth of the cave." Without waiting for a reply from Elsa, Anna clambered down the cliff and ran over to the edge of the forest. Elsa crept over to the mouth of the cave and kept a weary eye out for Anna.

Anna picked the driest branches she could find before looking around one last time and made her way over to the cliff. _I haven't really thought this through. _"Get back Elsa, I'm going to throw the wood up." She waited until she could not see Elsa anymore and began throwing the branches up. It took her a couple of tries but she eventually got all the wood up before climbing up herself. Entering the cave, Anna collected the wood and moved to the back of the cave away from the elements.

"Give me your knife." She turned to Elsa and held out her hand. Without questioning her, Elsa gave Anna her knife. Kneeling down, Anna began to whittle away thin strips of wood that she could use as kindle. Bundling up the kindle, she piled it up on a flatter branch and began grinding a twig into the kindle, trying to start a fire. "You need to move your hands in a downward motion." Elsa's breath ghosted over Anna's ear and she jumped in surprise. Elsa giggled and sat back to watch Anna who took Elsa's advice and twisted the stick violently, moving her hand in a downward motion.

Anna's persistence paid off and small tendrils of smoke rose from the bundle of wood. Soon enough a small fire started and Anna carefully feed the small flame. Cheering, Anna put more wood on the now hungry flames; Elsa moved closer to the heat and rubbed her hands together in front of it. "We need to be careful in case other people will see our fire." She glanced over to the entrance of the cave before scooting closer to Anna. Anna nodded in agreement and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder; she was about to doze off when a bell chimed nearby.

"It has now been six hours since we started the program. I will now announce the danger zones so listening carefully since I will not repeat myself." Duke Weselton's squeaky voice came through the speakers. Elsa scrambled for her pack and yanked out the map and pen. "Area A1, C3, D3 and E7. Those areas are now closed off to outside students; the students within those areas must survive until tomorrow noon. This mini game is called Game of Kings, and the winners will be rewarded. A whole loaf of bread will be given to the winners, good luck and good night."

Elsa clutched the so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "Elsa?" A sleepy voice to her right was heard. Anna peeked over Elsa's shoulder and down at the map, her blood ran cold when she saw that Elsa had circled area D3. The area they were currently in. "The Gods hate us." She deadpanned and slumped against the cave wall, wincing in pain she temporarily forgot about her shoulder and winced when it collided with the rock. Elsa frowned in concern at Anna and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder, heat spread over Anna's cheeks at Elsa's display of affection and she turned her head away to hide her blush. Elsa giggled and sat beside Anna, pressing herself into Anna's side, her eyelids began to droop and then eventually fell asleep. Anna smiled fondly at her sister and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before resting her head on top of Elsa's. Soon enough she fell asleep too, but not before putting another branch on their small fire.

Both girls woke up with a start when a load roar ricocheted throughout the cave. Anna was wide-awake and pulled out her pickaxe, swaying slightly from foot to foot in anticipation. Elsa was right behind her with a hand on the hilt of the broadsword, her eyes darting back and forth for any signs of danger. Realizing that they both were safe inside the cave, they let out small giggles before relaxing. "Seems like we both were a bit jumpy." Anna grinned. "It is understandable taking into account what we are dealing with." Elsa shrugged nonchalantly and looked over at the now dead fire.

Anna's stomach growled loudly and the both jumped from the sudden noise, laughing nervously, Anna rubbed the back of her neck and shuffled her feet in embarrassment. Elsa could only laugh but then turned serious. "It has been nearly a day since we last ate." Anna scowled and blew some hair out of her face. "We need to win the Game of Kings, at least we can split the bread in half." Elsa shook her head. "We can't afford that, we must ration it as much as possible until we can find other food." Anna pouted and her stomach agreed in with her. "Come, let us try and feed that monster of yours." Elsa smiled and climbed down the cliff. Anna followed closely behind her.

* * *

**Author: This is really not some of my best work... Most likely the worst I've ever written... I don't even know why I'm posting this but I promise that the rest will come tomorrow and it will be better. Please be patient and forgive for this... Disgusting chapter. I'm ashamed. **


	6. Game of Kings

**Author: I know I promised this in the weekend but I was suddenly busy and then tired. Not a proper excuse but I wouldn't have been able to make a proper chapter because of fatigue. I hope you guys like this, and if you have an ideas then go ahead and tell me. Don't be shy.**

* * *

Elsa and Anna stalked as quietly as they could through the crunching snow, the roar they heard before sounded like something they did not want to meet, even with sufficient weapons. They passed Kristoff's mangled corpse with silence and remorse. A troubled look flashed across Anna's face, Elsa only got a glimpse of it before the look in Anna's eyes hardened. Sighing softly to herself, Elsa could only imagine what her sister went through when she killed her best friend.

Elsa opened her mouth it try comfort her sister when she heard something. A whistling sound. "Get down!" Anna shouted and tackled Elsa to the ground. Not soon after they both fell to the ground, an arrow flew past them and buried deep in the tree behind Elsa. Anna pushed Elsa into the ground as she got up and pulled out her pickaxe. Whirling around in the direction the arrow came from, Anna squinted into the distance trying to spot the shooter. Glancing back at the arrow, she was shaken by the accuracy of the shot. There was only one person that could have pulled that off. Merida.

Grumbling under her breath, Anna scanned their surroundings slowly and thoroughly before she quickly dived behind a tree as another arrow whistled in her direction. Picking up a rock, Anna spun out from behind the tree and hurled the rock in the direction from where the arrow came from. "Ow! Why would you do that?" Came the unmistakable voice of Hiccup. "Shut up! Do you want them to find us?" Merida yelled/scolded Hiccup. Anna heard Elsa giggle from the ground and could not help but smile herself, those two were always bickering. Kind of like an old married couple.

"Hiccup, Merida, we can hear you." Anna shouted out from the protection of her tree. A couple of seconds passed by before Merida's raucous laughter could be heard. "I can't believe we just tried to kill Anna and Elsa, sorry mate! We couldn't see that it was you." Anna helped Elsa, they exchanged a look and warily made their way towards Hiccup and Merida. True they were friends but so was Kristoff, you could not trust anybody in this game.

Before long, Anna and Merida collided head first into each other. "Oh Loki that hurts." Anna rubbed the sore spot on her forehead, while Merida had doubled over in pain, clutching her forehead. "Why did that hurt you? I always thought you had a thick skull…" Hiccup mused drily as he looked unsympathetically at the redhead. "Pipe down, Toothless. I hope you step on a lego, nothing personal." She hissed back up at him. Hiccup balked at the unaffectionate nickname Merida gave him after an incident with some toffee. "Why would you want that for me? That is heartless."

Elsa rubbed Anna's forehead affectionately, Anna leaned into Elsa's touch and smiled. "Well, it seems like we are all stuck in this Game of Kings or whatever he called it." Hiccup muttered and stared at the girls in turn. Their joyous reunion was short lived at Hiccups comment. "Speaking of the game, did you hear a roar not too long ago?" Elsa questioned and looked behind her shoulder since she felt like someone or something was watching them. Merida stood up and nodded. "It sounded familiar, like something I heard long ago back home…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully trying to figure out where she had heard a roar like that before.

"Ah!" Merida's eyes lit up in recognition "I remember what it sounded like, it sounded like a-" She was cut off by a shout from Hiccup. "BEAR!" He flailed his arms around wildly and pointed behind Elsa. There stood an 8'5 brown bear, its fur was matted and dirty, claws were long and sharp which matching fangs, saliva dangled down its maw and brown eyes were almost black with the desire to maul. It opened its impressive mouth and let out a bone-rattling roar. "RUN!" Merida screamed. Elsa dragged Anna to her feet and took off after Merida. The four friends sprinted as fast as they could in the snow but they knew that it would be impossible to outrun a bear. "Run faster!" Anna bellowed and narrowly avoided the bears snapping jaws. "It's a bear! You cannot outrun a bear!" Elsa retorted hotly. Anna glared at her sister; she did not see the giant paw that came straight at her and collided with her side. Screeching in pain as her already wounded shoulder hit a tree; she slumped into the snow completely dazed. The bear turned to Anna and lumbered over to her, its fascination with the chase over now that it has downed its prey.

Elsa skidded to a halt and without hesitation; she drew the broadsword and rushed the bear. Swinging the sword in a wide arc, the sharp edge barely managed to cut through the matted fur and into its muscles. It growled in irritation at the biting sensation of the blade but otherwise showed no sign of the cut disturbing it, Elsa jerked out the sword and a trickle of blood oozed out of the shallow cut. The bear turned its attention back to Anna who was still trying to get her bearings when three arrows plunged into its back.

Rearing up, it groaned as the arrowheads pierced skin. It tried to shake the arrows off but after realizing that the metal was actually affecting it, the bear's attention changed over to Merida, who was holding up a knocked arrow, ready to shoot again. Letting out a breath, Merida let go of the arrow, at such a short range from a longbow. The thrum of the string mixed with the whistling of the arrow was almost deafening, the bear howled in agony as the arrow embedded itself deep within its eye.

"Ohhhh you shouldn't have done that." Hiccup was looking warily at the bear who was trying its best to get the arrow out of its eye. Elsa had sneaked past the bear and was now helping Anna up on her feet, dragging her over to the others; she looked in terror at the bear before applying some pressure to Anna's shoulder. Shouting out in pain, Anna's outcry caught the attention of the bear who now had a demented look in its one good eye. Foaming at the mouth, the beast charged them with the intent of getting revenge for all the pain they have caused it.

Swearing loudly, the Scot managed to fire off another arrow before running as fast as she could after her friends. "Climb! Climb the trees!" Hiccup hollered and jumped up on a tree. "You idiot! It is a bear! It can climb trees!" Merida spat at him through labored breathing and ran past him. "Is there anything a bear cannot do?!" Anna shouted out in exasperation. "Fly?" Merida replied and Anna shot her a dirty look. An agonized cry stopped the girls. The bear had caught Hiccup's leg in its massive jaws and was slowly crushing it. "Hiccup!" Merida knocked another arrow and was about to fire; the bear saw this and stood up on its hind legs, using Hiccup as a crude makeshift human shield.

"What kind of bear is this?" Elsa whispered in horror and covered her ears when Hiccup's agonized cry turned into a high-pitched screech. The groaning of bones reached their ears when the bear bit further into his leg, blood dripped onto the snow slowly turning it red until, CRUNCH. Hiccup squealed like a struck pig as gigantic canines shattered his shinbone into pieces. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. "Shoot Merida! Aim for his nose!" He choked out hoarsely.

Merida did not need to be told twice and let the arrow sing. It impaled itself in the bears nose, roaring in surprise and agony, the bear released Hiccup who crash-landed on the snow-covered ground. Whimpering lightly, he began to drag himself towards the girls. The bear recovered quickly from the attack and was about to lunge at Hiccup. Anna thinking through the searing pain in her shoulder yanked out her pickaxe and jumped in front of Hiccup. Hurling the pickaxe with all that she had, the axe sunk itself deep into the neck of the animal. It smashed into the ground, inches from Hiccup who was desperately trying to crawl away from it. Merida dropped her bow and rushed over to Hiccup, helping him up, she slung his arm over her shoulder and they began to hobble away. "Watch out!" There was a blur of brown, a splash of red and piercing cry. Merida fell to the ground with Hiccup and was bleeding freely from the deep gashes in her back.

"You are worse than Mor'du." Merida hissed out in pain. The bear was breathing heavily from its wounds, hot blood fell onto Merida and Hiccup, but it would not die. It was determined to kill the humans who had caused it this much agony. Lifting its arm to strike Merida who was looking up at it with disdain, it swung its arm down. Elsa charged forward and struck the bears middle, cutting through fur and flesh. However, the bear did not register the pain; it was solely focused on Merida. The girl with the fair of fire who hurt him with small sticks.

Merida squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face with her arms. "MERIDA!" Hiccup screeched. The claws disappeared completely into Merida's chest and stomach. Her eyes bulged at the impact and her mouth opened up in a scream but only a shallow gurgling sound escaped her. "Toothless…" She babbled and reached out for him. The bear lifted its arm back up with Merida still impaled on its claws. "NO!" With all 650 pounds, it smashed Merida back into the ground. Blood burst from her mouth as her internal organs ruptured the snapping of ribs sounded like a machine gun going off and half of the bears paw was submerged into her stomach. Lifeless blue eyes stared back her friends.

With a pained, outraged roar, Hiccup launched himself at the bear and pulled out an axe from his bag. The bear tried to shake the nuisance off its head but Hiccup, filled with rage and grief from the loss of his friend clung on. "Hiccup! Get off the bear! You'll get yourself killed." Elsa was standing in front of Anna who was cradling her shoulder. "It does not matter. I'm a dead man anyways." He stared into the lifeless eyes of his partner and red hot tears stung his eyes.

Sniffling loudly, he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket and threw aside his back. Raising the axe his above his head, with all the pent up hatred and rage for the bear, he struck its head with his axe and heard the satisfying split of bone beneath him. The bear roared and howled, swinging its arms around wildly to throw the boy off, it staggered for a bit before falling forwards to the ground. Dead.

Wailing at the loss of his friend, Hiccup continued to hack and chop away at the dead bear. "Hiccup…" Anna whispered and looked solemnly over at Merida. The grief stricken boy did not stop his mauling until his arms could not swing the axe anymore and let it fall from his hands. His hands were bloody from the bear and loose fur was mingled with the blood on his hands. Slipping off the bear, he walked over to Merida's body and picked her up gently. "You guys should get going, I'm dead anyways." He sat down in front of a tree and leaned against it was Merida in his lap cradling her protectively against his chest.

Anna and Elsa averted their eyes sorrowfully and nodded. Picking up their belongings, the girls were about to leave when Hiccup called out to them. "When you play the Game of Kings you either win or die. There is no middle ground." He closed Merida's eyes and stroked her hair gently. "Do not form alliances with anyone, no matter how much you want to." He looked up and stared directly at Anna. "We are not Gods, protecting just what we have is hard enough." Anna glanced over at Elsa before looking back at Hiccup and nodded. The sisters turned and quickly left Hiccup with their dead friend and bear. When the sisters were about a couple of steps away before they heard an explosion behind them. Battling the instinct to turn around and look, the sisters continued forwards with tears in their eyes.

* * *

"We should go back later; we can eat the bear meat." Elsa concluded and turned to Anna, but Anna was not listening to Elsa. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she was breathing heavily even though they were only walking. Her arm with the injured shoulder hung limply by her side and her eyes were droopy and unfocused. "Anna?" Worry crept into Elsa's voice. "Let me take a look at your shoulder." Anna stopped and slumped against a tree, Elsa quickly yet gently took off Anna's jacket and the unmistakable pungent odor of an infected wound slapped her in the face.

"Shit! Anna, your wound is infected!" Elsa hastily unwrapped the makeshift bandages and was greeted with an angry looking wound. Pus was mixed with blood and skin was curling at the edges. Obvious signs of infection. Whipping out a bottle of water, she poured it over the wound making Anna hiss and squirm away. "Sit still." Elsa commanded gently and dabbed at the wound. It did not help much. Panic began to settle within Elsa, she knew very well that Anna would die from the infection if she could not treat it.

Cursing to herself, she mentally went over every plant she knew to rake up anything that could be used to help her sister. But they were in the middle of winter, nothing was growing now. Thinking quickly, Elsa packed up their things and helped Anna to her feet. "It is ok Anna, I've got you." She pulled Anna's uninjured arm over her shoulder and began in the direction of the cave. "We will go back to the cave and I'll treat your wounds." Anna leaned heavily against Elsa, the walked for a good thirty minutes before Anna passed out. Elsa grunted when she solely carried Anna's entire body weight. Adjusting her position so that Anna was on her back, Elsa carried doggedly on.

Her legs were beginning to give in from the extra weight of Anna on her back and the continued running they had to do before. The bruises on her face pulsed with every heartbeat, moaning lightly in exertion, her knees buckled and she smashed her knee into the ground. Biting her already split lip, she yelped in pain. Taking in a couple of deep breaths, Elsa struggled shakily to her feet and staggered onwards. "I've got you Anna." She whispered over her shoulder to her beloved sister. "It is my turn to take care of you now." Passing Kristoff's body, Elsa tore her eyes away but not before something moving caught her eye.

Blue eyes roamed Kristoff's body until she spotted the slight movement. Edging closer, Elsa's gazed was locked on the light squirming and saw that the movement was caused by maggots that were slowly eating away at his exposed and rotting brain. Elsa nearly vomited at the sight and stumbled away from the sight, gulping in breaths she tried to expel the image from her mind. Her eyes snapped open and a thought plowed into Elsa's mind. _Maggots! They eat dead flesh! They can eat the infected flesh on Anna. _Securing Anna on her back, Elsa as quickly as she could made her way towards the cave. Seeing the cliff her heart dropped, she would never be able to climb that cliff with Anna on her back. Looking around she found a covered area not too far away. _That will have to do for now. _

Settling Anna down, she buried a small trench in the snow and placed Anna in it before covering her up. "I won't be gone long." With a tender kiss placed on Anna's forehead, Elsa went back to Kristoff's body to collect the maggots. Shuddering in disgust, she shakily plucked the maggots from within Kristoff's skull and scurried back to Anna, the squirming and wriggling of the larvae in her hands made her skin crawl. Digging the snow off Anna, Elsa put the maggots on her exposed shoulder. The small insects immediately took to the warmth of the infection and began to eat her. Trying to keep the meagre contents of her stomach inside her, Elsa decided that she would preoccupy her mind with trying to build a fire. Collecting the things she needed, Elsa copied everything Anna did last night to try make a fire. After a couple of tries and nearly giving up, she finally coaxed a small flame alive. Wrapping Anna up in her arms, she took special care as to not touch or jostle her shoulder. Seeing at the sun had only left its midday mark, Elsa looked warily around the small clearing they were currently hiding in.

Anna was currently out of commission and Elsa was in no state to fight off anybody, she could only hope and pray that nobody would smell their fire and find them hear. Elsa was on full alert for any signs of other animals or humans. She sighed and stared back at the sky, wishing for the day to go by quickly and quietly.

* * *

**Author: Ok guys. Please, please, please, please, please don't go and find random maggots and put them on your friends wounds or your own (not that you will) but still. I cannot stress this enough, unsterilized maggots will give unwanted diseases. Hospitals used sterilized maggots on infections. I had to improvise here since there is no hospital. DO NOT USE WILD MAGGOTS! I'm trying to keep this story as realistic as possible, but it does get hard sometimes. Got does not belong to me, I just borrowed Cersei's quote and edited it to my own purpose. **


End file.
